The Lazy King and His New Sparring Partner
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Ahomine is a king, but a terrible one. One that is never in his castle and known far and wide as a womanizer. A terrible king who meets Kagami in a tavern in the worst possible way. Foreigner Kagami punches Aomine and makes a run for it and this is how this starts. It's hardly a harem story, and it only gets better. (AU Kingdom) (BL) (smut) (aokaga shipppp)


**Aryes: So I love me some AoKaga story and one day I will have the patience to write a better story, but I am slightly impatient. So I am sorry if this suited for a slow burn rather than just a regular burn but I will try to make it slow. I have another story called "Sugar Lips" (self advertising) that I am working on for AoKaga as well...I love these two idiotsssss~~~Hope people still love them with me 3**

 **Without further ado, let's start the fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB!**

 **Warning: There will cursing, drinking, violence, a showing of non-consensual sex (it gets stopped rather quickly), sex, death (no main characters), and yeah, medieval time period (kinda.. fantasy)**

 **So um...you've been warned, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was another day of serving idiots, this was common sense of the general populace. You are always under someone, trying to please the upper population and tonight was no exception to this as the meager tavern was full of people. The sound of men howling for more beer and yelling at waiters all day was driving him nuts. He was the barkeep till someone took his place soon, he was serving out so many beer that they were running out of mugs. He sighed and hoped he would get a decent amount for his troubles if his boss didn't take all the money first. His name was Kagami Taiga, he was a newer face in this tavern but he was good at what he did so they didn't care. This land was different than the one he had been born in, everything was about survival of the fittest here.

Apparently it wasn't always like that but with a newer king running around, not giving a care, neither did the hooligans and barbarians of the town. Kagami's name was called and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Kuroko, a light haired boy come to take his place, his hair almost a soft blue of a flower in the right lighting. Maybe that was the effect of the light blue yes he had, the smaller man running up to him calmly. "You here to take over?" asked Kagami as he wiped down a spot on the counter and Kuroko shook his head, "No, they want both of us out here." The red head snarled a growl, how dare those assholes put us both out here. He was handling it just fine! Now he had to make him work and divide his profits, sure he liked Kuroko but unlike the smaller man he was a bigger taller male who needed more food and home.

"Kagami, you can go upstairs and get more mugs in the brothel cabinet. Apparently there is only one customer who bought out most of the girls so I doubt they will need them tonight," The red head made a bit of nuetral face as he nodded, his thoughts going out to the women and he hoped the person who bought them out was kind. He turned but paused as Kuroko spoke again, "Remember Kagami, he is a big customer...let's not be angry." "You know you make me more angry when you say that," Kagami sniped back, but Kuroko smiled very softly and said, "Yes, but the amount of angry rich people has gone down significantly since I started doing that." The taller male couldn't argue with the logic and luckily so since many other people wanted Kuroko to make them drinks.

The tall pale man ascended the stair case that led to the rooms upstairs, his goal was the closet at the end of the hall. The hall was open looking with on half showcasing the patrons downstairs while the other side showed doors that ended up sounding sexual. Kagami felt his face flush as he heard a multiplicity of moans coming from the end room, just great he thought. Why did it have to be the end room!? Just his fucking luck! He walked toward the door, telling himself that he was a grown man, a strong man who didn't need to be so afraid of women. Or rather women and men having sex...it was always the noises though. The way people moaned, it was embarrassing sounding!

He growled internally, he really didn't want to be reminded of how much of a virgin he was...or the fact that no one wanted him in this country since he had no status. People liked smaller composed males like Kuroko down stairs, one who was at normal height, one who had dull hair compared to bright and bold like his coloring was. No one wanted a man with light skin unless they had a slim body, but Kagami himself had a very muscle heavy build suited for fighting. He was had more feminine talents of cooking and baking, though no one here knew that except one of the girls up here. He walked faster until he paused entirely, the head brothel mistress came out of the room, her skin looking flushed and following behind her was a dark skinned male whose hands were on her hips and...DEAR GOD!

Kagami's eyes blew wide in slight horror and awe at the gull of them to come out of the room fucking! The head mistress grasping at the rails, her whole face being shown to the stairs below, her words a mumbling no. It was clear to Kagami that she was in the throes of pleasure but she was saying no. That she did not want the whole loud bar to see her like this and the man who was parading her around looked insane. The dark skinned man with dark haired that looked like the beginning of night blue in the moonlight was bending the woman over the rail, biting at her ear playfully, trying to undress her in front of the people below who slowly were taking interest. She screamed which brought more eyes as the man thrusted into her, her eyes wide and the words she spoke put Kagami into an angry state, "NOT HERE!"

The man cackled as he thrust his hips once more, slowly undoing her thin clothing as his voice sounded like butter, "Why not? Let them see what a beauty you are. Why hide? You do this for money anyway so why not let everyone see the goods? Maybe you will get more business in this stupid tavern." The red head's fists clenched tightly and he marched over, the navy haired male turned and the moment a smirk appeared upon his face, Kagami used one hand to push the man's shoulder, the other in an instant geared backward and punched with an insane amount of force as he punched the man. The moment of impact, the eyes had widened in surprise as the male took the hit. The dark skinned man felling backward in an instant, clutching at the closet that Kagami had aimed for earlier for stability.

The man looked up at him with his bloody nose and had a smirk there, his eyes crazed in a way that Kagami had never seen. Those eyes looked right at him and the red head glared at the man as rage consumed him, he knew Kuroko said to behave to the rich but this was UNACCEPTABLE! FUCK THIS TAVERN, THERE WERE ONLY SO MANY THINGS HE COULD TOLERATE! Making fun of someone's shitty job was not one of them. "Wow, what a punch. Here I was thinking I was already having fun, but You may have been the best part of that." Kagami looked at the man and he couldn't help how his face twisted at the words, "You're disgusting." The other man sneered and said with mischief and anger in his eyes, "And you have made a big mistake interrupting me." the husky voice grunted and it reminded him about how he was sure to get fired...so you know what? Kagami smirked and put a hand on his hip and said, "No I haven't. People like you think just because you have money that you can treat us like trash because you pay us but guess what you stupid arrogant asshole," The red head reached out at the man's cloth and pulled him upward, the raven haired man still looking blissed which furthered Kagami's rant, "I AM NOT LIKE THE OTHER KISS UP FUCKS IN THIS PLACE! I WON'T KISS YER ASS FOR MY JOB! SO YOU AND ALL YOUR STATUS BEARING ASSHOLES CAN JUMP IN A FUCKING LAKE FOR ALL I CARE! FUCK THIS PLACE!"

Kagami let go of the man and looked over at the head mistress of the brothel, she stared at Kagami, her arms covering herself slightly and his gaze softened for a moment. They had it worse, he knew this too well that unlike him, they couldn't quit. He had no words to say but her look that she returned showed understanding as she looked at the floor, he looked over at the lower stairs over the railing. Eyes all on them, the whole bar staring so he growled and grabbed at the railing and bellowed over with a growl, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?! GO BACK TO YER BUSINESS, OI KUROKU I'M LEAVING, TELL THAT ASSHOLE I AM QUITTING!" He leaned far enough to see the man below in the bar nod, but the way he looked at him was uncomfortable, he gave a reassuring smile. He would just have to find different work, just have to do what he used to do, just live off the land.

He turned around to give one last glare at the man behind him only to be met with a curious gaze that made him shiver. The smirk on the man was there still, it was chilling now paired with the way the man looked at him now. It was different, calcaulating and curious, like a challenge. He glared back at the man and said man laughed slightly, scoffing at him as he spoke, his position criss cross on the floor, "Do you even know who I am?" The cocky tone was there and dark blue eyes bore into his and Kagami answered quickly, "No and I really don't care whose child you are, I would have done the same thing and I would have done it again." The blue eyes widened slightly then returned back, the surprised look turning into a smug reply, "Even if I am the king of this goddamn country?" Kagami raised an eyebrow and looked the man up and down, the man looked slightly like a cleaned up drunk, a man who slept with woman, he seemed like a play around prince type now that he looked closer.

Kagami scratched his head and just said, "You're our country's king?" The man's smile deepened at his words but the red head felt more infuriated and just said, "That explains a lot. No wonder everything's crappy then. This country's economy is like you, terrible and looks like shit." Kagami heard a noise from below and that sounded like the manager of the tavern, it was time to go then, he would rather fight the king of this country rather than the owner of the tavern. "Shit!" he said with a grit in his teeth as he turned to run down the staircase, bolting out the door, the owner right on his trail. Kagami managed to run pretty far before he turned back, smirking at the fact that he still was fast as ever. He could see the tavern generally and saw a huge cart and horses outside the tavern that he hadn't seen before. Maybe that big shot had been telling the truth, he sighed trying not to think about it too much.

If worse came to worse he could flee the country again, he huffed at the thought of that much work again since he was so far away from a border in his current residence in some wood area. He felt hot and he reached up and pulled on the shirt that didn't allow him to breathe, he unbuttoned it a bit and felt instant relief as his neck breathe once more. He sucked in breath without an annoying collar on his neck, it was great. That was when he heard a ruckus behind him, he turned annoyed until he saw the cart from before...coming straight at him! His eyes widened and he jumped quickly out of the way, rolling to survive to the side before he dashed to the side, turning to look at the cart. Knights from the kingdom! There were around 10 that came from the caravan, armed with swords and he grit his teeth and cursed his luck.

All in all there were two carts, one that seemed more decorative where a pair of familiar blue eyes looked out at him with a smug smirk, bastard ass king! The other was a caravan with ten men who jumped out who were knights, royal knights with swords. "Can't I get a fucking break from this bullshit!?" Kagami growled and held up his fist and charged forward. This wasn't his first time with royal knights mind you, so he knew generally how to fight them, but 10 of them was gonna be tough. He charged forward at the oldest one, the man not expecting it. His fist collided with the man's bare helmet, the sword in the man's hand easily couldn't help the smile that settled on his face when the man was down for good, his hand throbbed with delight and he stood up with a small huff of air. "Whose next?" he asked with his fist raised, one man answering the call with a growl as he charged away from the group.

The red head charged forward and grabbed the blade before the man could swing it, holding it gingerly as he swung his fist deep into the temple of the stupid guard, the man falling like a heap of potatoes. He heard a guttural cry from behind and turned to face it and jumped to the right just in time as a guards sword swung downward while also missing the thrust of a different sword as well with his movement. He turned to the one who thrust beside him and pulled off his helmet and threw it to a guard coming up behind him, his other hand grabbing hold of the shoulder of the thrusting guard. He turned his head and head bashed the man, a cry coming from the man as he fell. It hurt his head for a moment but he turned to the guard that had swung downward at him who looked now fearful. He smiled as he rushed that man, the guard trying to pull his sword upward but Kagami kicked it out of his hands, the sword flying and ended up hurting another guard through the foot.

Five guards were out of commission, the other 5 were looking in surprise at the insanely strong looking red haired beast of a man. The duty of the last 5 was to protect the king, but they looked in fear at what they were facing, a man who took out 5 guards bare handed like a beast. In fact the red haired man looked foreign with his paler skin and flaming hair like a dangerous fire, It was just plain unnatural! Broad shoulder and muscles that could have been seen through those pants, why had the king wanted this man!? Why were they meant to capture him? The king had not specified, but the blood left on the king's face led them to believe this man had attacked the king, but the fact that the king had been hurt was insane in itself. Their king...despite his look, the royal blooded male was the strongest in all the kingdom...everyone fearing him for his bouts of anger as well as his influence.

"Move out of my way you imbeciles, guess I should have done this from the start," the guards flinching at the low voice of their kings and they moved fast. The door slammed open and one guard almost got nicked by the door. Out walked their king, a man who was feared throughout the entire lands for being a temperamental ruler, one whose lone strength was almost stronger than his army. The dark skinned legend that brought women from across the land yet none satisfy him alone. He stood now staring at the foreigner, the guards chilled at the way their eyes bore into each other, as if their looks could kill, the guards would be the first among the dead. The guards retreated as the foreigner stood tall and felt awed by the fact that the red haired man almost was as tall as the king. The darker skinned man pulled a sword from his sheath and smirked in a way that left the guards wanting to flee entirely.

"You amuse me red haired foreigner, from where do you hail from?" His words were curious but his tone left an infliction of hostility that had the paler man's eyes narrowing at it. The red brows furrowed and the man spoke back, "That's none of your business," The words were spoken in a casual tone that when their King moved into a stance to fight the guards moved further away. The red haired male cocked his eyebrows and smirked back, the man also lowering as the king spoke once more, "So secretive then, at least you aren't completely dumb. So how about we wager a little bet on our tussle then, I hate to fight without getting something out of it. Even if it would be fun to make you beg for your life." The tone of their king went to laid back once more while the red head seemed to get angry at as he replied, "Who says I'll be the one begging?" The smirk reappearing on the king's face made it clear to the guards what the dark haired king wished to do.

When you wish to hunt a beast, you must make it blind with rage, then it will follow to the cage as any blind animal will do, it was a saying many knew well, but never before had the guards seen it used on a man. "I do, because how could I lose to a man who fights like a common brawler, especially one who waits till someone is in the middle of sex to throw a punch?" the words were taunting and teasing, a crinkle in the king's eye that had the red head looking a little more pink than before. The way he clenched his fists confirmed the anger they were sensing, and the guards were watching in silence. Slightly feeling odd at the way the king spoke about his paid women and his pleasantries with them.

It was fascinating to see their king at work, despite the fact that they disliked him, none could say that he didn't deserve his army position, the kingly position though was debatable, but never his prowess on the battle field. The king never failed to make his enemies irritated though never before had they met a man like this red head who physically showed his irritability.

"What did you say you bastard? You are the one who started this by fucking around like a common whore. No wonder you have no wife, who would want to be around yer annoyin' ass all the time! Especially when you don't fucking listen, how about you leave me the fuck alone so I can live my goddamn life and so you can go back to your posh little palace. Plus, I don't even have anything to bet so looks like you're out of luck," the red head said, his eyes trained on the dark skinned king and said man moved towards the red head. Their king walked with a predatory sway as he spoke, "You think you are gonna get away when you've insulted me as an equal when I am so clearly stronger than you?" The red haired male smirked at the clear challenge and the knights surrounding the man shriveled as the red haired beast of a man glared back at their king and said, "So it's a fight you want huh? Guess if these are your knights to practice with you must be itching for a real fight then."

The king's eyes widened and the knights almost gasped at the words that came from the red head. Such talk like that would be prison time at the very least one would be beheaded! Plus it was just plain hurtful, they worked hard to try and keep up, but there was no way they would be any use to a king who was stronger than them without trying. The blue haired man smirked and stood up with a little laugh as he spoke, "If you want a fight with the king it will cost you, so how about your life? If you lose, you forfeit your life to me." The red haired man snarled and the guards felt the tension when the foreign man asked, his voice laced with cockiness, "and what if I win?" Their king smirked something treacherous and said definitively, "You will not." That seemed to be what set the commoner off, his eyes seemed to burn and his fists clenched tightly, "If I win, you leave me the fuck alone. Forever." With his last biting words the red head rushed in, very fast, so fast that even the king was put off by the speed.

Kagami held his fist beside him defensively, ready to start his attack when suddenly the blue haired man jumped backward just before the blow. Kagami's eyes widened at the king's moves, _'Shit he's fast!'_ He then saw the gleam of a sword from his side and Kagami made a grunting noise as he pulled his body sideways just before the man stabbed into his lower body. The king began his onslaught of sword movements, some that nicked him in places, but nothing dangerous. Kagami admitted he had underestimated the king with all his cocky talk of being great, but the red head saw first hand now that it came from solid place of confidence.

"All your doing is running away? I expected more fight out of you!" and there it was, the king's mouth running again and Kagami couldn't take it. That uppity talk really pissed him off so he decided to change gear and move back for a moment, farther than normal. Aomine was off guard for only a moment at the new movement but that was enough for the foreigner to change gears as he lowered his hands. He then got closer into the space to put the sword at a disadvantage, the dark skinned man noticed and quickly tried to swing at him, but Kagami would not have it. He watched the sword and the sword owner as everything seemed to slow. He saw deep grey blue eyes watching him intently, the man not breaking a sweat, but Kagami promised himself that he would make the king sweat as he brought out a little dagger.

The smirk on the dark skinned man deepened the moment the dagger made contact with the blade, sparks flying at the intense hit. Kagami holding his dagger to intersect the other's blade, but that was not his final move. His final move was to use his jumping ability to go above, use the gravity of the king's downward blade and pin the other, to make him fall under his weight holding him at a dagger's point. Though something worried him as the world seemed to slow, he had already begun his jump to start his plan. The problem was that the blue haired man should have looked worried at his move or at least surprised by the fact he was going, but he was smirking. HE was still smirking and that was when Kagami started to doubt his doubt had started changing the longer the expression remained on the other's face, his doubt had become **fear**.

The red head knew his plan was going to fail and it was when the pressure of the other's sword was lifted from his dagger. He wasn't even fully up in the air before the pressure of dagger was lifted which made his trajectory be slightly left. Kagami watched in quiet horror at his own misconception, he had thought the man was just a skilled idiot, but...he actually had a brain. Everything moved fast again and the red head had to catch up when he felt a large hand grab his shirt and use his trajectory against him, throwing him down from the left side. Kagami had no time to breathe as he raised his dagger to block the blue haired king from chopping his head off. His strength was weak from his lack of air and he took in little gasping breaths trying to hold his ground, looking up into a face that seemed so sure of victory.

Kagami's pride would not allow himself to be so weak and he quickly lifted with his free hand to the man's right side and let out a shout of power as he pulled the king to the right. "Shit!" the other cursed and the red haired man felt amusement course through him as he scrambled to get up before the other got his bearing and attack. He was grabbed by the pants and pulled backwards, which surprised him because he was no light man! "You dirty b-" Kagami got cut short as he felt the king wrap his legs around him and his neck, gleaming light stopping short of his neck. The pressure was a bit too close and Kagami had to force himself not to get cut by panicking. Sure, the idiotic king would kill him but it would be shameful to accidentally kill yourself on someone's blade. "It is my victory, just as I predicted it, but you were the best challenge I have had, not many can say they have evaded my blade, and you have evaded it more than once." Kagami shifted, hating the dark skinned man breathing his words into his ear making him uncomfortable!

"Just kill me already, you have won and I do not need to hear a whole fucking speech," Kagami growled, looking at the 5 knights standing, a sixth one joining their ranks from the ground. "I am complimenting you on your skills, I don't do it often," the king spit back and pushed the sword into his neck more, biting a bit. Kagami struggled his lower body to test for any leniency, but there was no room to get out of the hold. "Shut up, I do need approval from a king, no a man, who cannot even respect those who make him who he is. People give you the power you have! You would be nothing without your people, but they would be everything without you! But hey, I am not from you stupid ass country, I don't give a shit about what you think about me or anyone because you've already shown what a deplorable man you are so just kill me!" There was silence, all the guards looking a bit slack jawed, their arms quivering with their helmets, Kagami felt at peace to a degree with his death, he got to tell the guy off, now he had to wait.

Laughter, the king was laughing, which was extremely loud in his ear...and obnoxious. This man thought his final speech was funny, wow, what a fucking asshole king. The laughing continued which pissed Kagami off, "Hey, shut the hell up and kill me! You are super fucking loud in my ear!" The king's sword was dropped to the ground, Kagami utterly perplexed as to why he did that. The next thing he knew, the dark skinned man's hands were feeling him up across his abdomen, chest and back. "What do you think you are doing you sack of horse shit?!" The king was out of his sight but the red head could practically hear the amusement lacing his voice, "You have a good body like my own, not as great as mine of course." Kagami felt his face glower at the unwanted touches, they were making him feel uncomfortably warm and squirm like a fish out of water. "Stop fucking touching me!" Kagami barked and flipped his head around, finally able to muster the full strength he needed to unlatch the man's legs from him and tumble away.

"Why so mad? You bet your life to me and even now admitted your loss...I get your life! So I have decided to spare you for a better role," He said with a smirk and Kagami could only imagine what fucked up role he was being bestowed. "You will become my sparring partner and since you have such a problem with my weak army YOU can teach them. I will give you a chance to be free if you can beat me in a battle once you become my sparring partner...but that will be impossible for someone of your...aptitude." Kagami bristled at the jab, the fact that the man beat him was enough, but now he had to become a teacher?! This was bullshit, why couldn't he have died a warrior's death? It certainly would be preferred over this.

"Are you seriously trying to piss me off or does this shit come naturally to you? If you make me come to the castle I will kill you in your sleep, you're better off killing me now!" Kagami shouted at him, the king made a smirk and answered, "Oh ho ho? I'd like to see you do that, but you can't even beat me in a battle. Plus, any dignity or honor you had would vanish if you went back on your bet." The foreigner brushed himself as he realized the dark skinned man was right, he was better than that! The red haired man pointed at the king and said, "You will regret letting me have a chance for freedom. There will come a day where you will fall and it will be the sweetest victory of all, especially over a pompous asshole such as yourself."

The king had a sly grin on his face and Kagami begrudgingly turned to all the guards, all but 7 had died. Kagami looked at them feeling guilt and what was worse is that he now had to train people who might hate him for the others he had killed. "Now then, where do you live so that we may take your things with us?" Kagami glared at the dark skinned man but grit out, "I live 25 minutes walking in this direction in the woods." The king raised an eyebrow, "25 minutes from the edge of town? Why not live closer?" The red head stared at the blue haired man, how was he surprised? "Don't you know idiot? Foreign folk aren't allowed to live in city limits, hell, half the places here don't hire foreign people anyway...so yeah I live where I live for a reason." The king looked pensive for moment and Kagami was surprised such a moron could actually look like they were thinking when most likely nothing was going through his head. The man then said out lowly, "That sounds fucking dumb. Guess I should change that law when I get back."

Kagami's eyes widened at the frivalous statement, how easily he could change the lives of many. All it took was sentence to change a law that had hurt so many? It pissed Kagami off how it was easy and that his suffering among others were thrown aside for selfish wishes of an awful king. A ego centered king who had bested him and battle and looked cool while doing it. It pissed him off...a lot. The dark skinned man turned to him and offered a small smirk, his body basically glimmering with cockiness as he said, "What's your name lumbering red haired oaf?" Kagami clenched his fist and growled moving forward to punch the man, "I am not an oaf! You dunce! My name is Kagami Taiga, proud warrior and the man who will fucking kick your ass!" He swung his fists but the blue haired man snickered with amusement lacing his voice, "Oh how fitting, a tiger to be my sparing partner? You certainly act like a tiger." The king dodged his fists with annoying ease which drove Kagami wild with a gutteral yell as he mixed in kicks into the mix but to no avail, "Go to hell King of the idiots!"

"That's King Aomine to you Bakami!" The king brought out his sword and started to fight with the red head again and the guards simply watched. All of them wondering if their king had ever been this lively. They saw the smirk, the dark blue eyes that glittered whenever the taller man saw Kagami, how much fun he was having was evident. They may have lost comrades today, they did not blame Kagami for what had transpired, they were guards and to the foreigner, they had been seen as an enemy. They could all see what the oblivious idiots could not, an instant connection that could change the kingdom into one people would be proud of. If the red haired beast-like man could change their king into someone who was more compassionate their king would be unstoppable. For now though, they all rolled their eyes as the the red haired man tried a flurry of punching combinations and yelling at the blue haired man. Just wow, how crazy life was going to become for the mere lives of the soldiers who served a philanthropic king and their new teacher who seemed more beast-like than man. They watched their king kick the red head backward and laugh while the red haired man glared and they all collectively sighed.

* * *

 **Aryes: Yes, I have started an Aokaga fanfic, mwhahahahaha! I am terrible XD I hope you like it though. Any suggestions for the future I love hearing them :) I hope they weren't OOC or anything. See ya Next chapter!**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
